Szafa grająca/scenariusz
Fineasz i Ferb budują wielką szafę grającą, w której umieszczają między innymi zespół Jeremiasza oraz Miłosie. W tym czasie w Danville ma odbyć uroczystość, na którą zaproszona zostaje księżniczka Druselstein. Okazuje się, że wygląda ona identycznie jak Fretka. Gdy dziewczyny przypadkowo spotykają się w sklepie, postanawiają zamienić się rolami. Tymczasem Dundersztyc planuje zniszczyć uroczystość i chce umieścić wielką operę na budynku przy którym się ona odbywa odbywa. Szafa grająca (W kuchni w domu Flynn-Fletcherów) Lawrence: Tak robił każdy nastolatek w 57. roku. najpierw wrzucało się ciężko zarobioną pięciocentówkę. Pomyślcie, w każdej chwili wasz ulubiony wykonawca mógł zaśpiewać swój największy hit. Wybierało się płytę nagraną w prędkości 45 obrotów na minutę, a specjalny podajnik umieszczał ją na obrotowym tablecie. Ramię delikatnie się opuszczało, a igła sama znajdowała drogę do rowka. A wtedy w tył zwrot i ogarniała was pewność, że świata zaraz usłyszy waszą ulubioną piosenkę. (Szafa grająca odtwarza piosenkę wybraną przez Lawrence'a.) Tak było. Mówią na mnie dąb, bo silny ze mnie chłop! A więc zawsze- Lawrence: A potem nastały piękne lata 60. (Odłącza szafę grającą.) Trudno. Pora to wstawić do antykwariatu. Cześć chłopcy! (Wychodzi z kuchni z szafą grającą.) Fineasz: Największe hity ulubionych wykonawców na wyciągnięcie ręki? Ferb, już wiem, co będziemy dzisiaj robić! Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (Pepe W garażu opuszcza się do bazy za pomocą podnośnika do samochodu.) Major Monogram: Witaj, Agencie P! Jest pewna ważna sprawa. Do miasta przyjechała Księżniczka Baldegunda z Drusselstein. Podczas otwarcia nowej miejskiej opery ma wręczyć burmistrzowi Rogerowi Dundersztycowi Drusselsteinowy order sympatii. Zakładamy, że doktor Dundersztyc będzie chciał przerwać tę uroczystość. Wykupił wszystkie automaty z łapą szczęścia w Okręgu Trzech Stanów. Nie wiemy, na czym polega jego plan ale pomyśl tylko. Księżniczka, opera, łapa szczęścia, automaty. Połącz je ze sobą, a otrzymasz Auto-księżniczkę z łapą szczęśliwą auto-operę. Carl: O, o wiem, wiem. Ja też wiem. Carl/Major Monogram: Automatyczną szczężniczkę, operomaty, wróżolapy... Major Monogram: Przerażające. Powstrzymaj Dundersztyca i ocal również księżniczkę. Nie mamy niestety jej aktualnego zdjęcia ale to przecież tylko piętnastolatka. One wszystkie są podobne. Carl! Daj tu szybko zdjęcie jakiejś piętnastolatki. (Na ekranie pojawia się zdjęcie Fretki.) E załóż jej koronę. (Na głowie Fretki pojawia się korona.) Dobra! Mamy księżniczkę! Carl: Emm, Majorze. Znalazłem zdjęcie prawdziwej księżniczki. Major Monogram: No dobra dawaj je. (Na ekranie zamiast Fretki pojawia się zdjęcie prawdziwej księżniczki, która wygląda jak Fretka.) O! Wow! Co za przypadek! Carl: W końcu to kreskówka. Major Monogram: Co ja ci mówiłem o burzeniu czwartej ściany? Carl: Przepraszam (Przez miasto księżniczka Baldegunda i jej hinduski opiekunem - Guiserblintem - w konnym powozie.) Guiserblint: O godzinie 14. bal galowy, o godzinie 14:30 uroczysta premiera, o 15:00 gala-fala-tralalala. Księżniczka Baldegunda: No dobrze, dobrze, a kiedy zakupy w amerykańskiej galerii handlowej? Guiserblint ''': Mamy kilka wolnych minut przed zebraniem, więc możemy znajdziemy chwilem na zakupy w amerykańskim stylu. '''Księżniczka Baldegunda: Oooo....! Dziękuję mój ty królewski lokaju, opiekunie Guiserblint! (W centrum handlowym) Fretka: (Rozmawia przez telefon.) A żeby to! Powiedziałam mamie, że idę tylko po błyszczyk, a ona dała mi od razu całą listę zakupów. Wszystko na mojej głowie. Zrobić zakupy, przyłapać braci. Stefa: (Siedzi w pokoju przed komputerem.) Tak właściwie to nie musisz ich przyłapywać. Fretka: No co ty nie powiesz. Przecież sami się nie przyłapią! No pięknie, wyprzedaż. No i teraz muszę tam wejść, żeby wszystko przymierzyć. Oddzwonię później. (Rozłącza się.) Wszystko muszę robić sama. (W sklepie zauważ piękną sukienkę.) Ha! (Ksieżniczka Baldegunda zauważa tę samą sukienkę i szarpie się o nią z Fretką.) Och? Księżniczka Baldegunda: Jesteś moim sobowtórem. Fretka: Że sobo-co? Księżniczka Baldegunda: Moją mitologiczną bliźniaczką, moim perfekcyjnym drugim ja. Fretka: Wow! Ciekawe czy ja też mam swojego sobowtóra?! Księżniczka Baldegunda: Tak, to właśnie ja. Jesteśmy sobowtórami swoimi. Fretka: Chwila moment. Czy to znaczy, że jeśli się dotkniemy rozerwiemy odwieczne kontinuum czasoprzestrzeni? Księżniczka Baldegunda: Kto wie? (Dotyka Fretkę.) Żyjemy! Jestem księżniczka Baldegunda z Drusselsteinu. Fretka: Ja jestem Fretka z Flynnów. Księżniczka Baldegunda: Może powłóczymy się razem i przechodniów powprawiamy w osłupienie? Fretka: Chciałabym, ale muszę zrobić zakupy i wrócić do braci, którzy budują w ogródku kolejny pokręcony wynalazek. Księżniczka Baldegunda: Ho! Żyjesz jak typowa amerykańska nastolatka! Ja nic nie robię sama. Wystarczy, że klasnę, a każdy mnie wyręcza. (Klasnęła, przez co przyszedł Guiserblint.) Guiserblint: Tak wasza wysokość? Księżniczka Baldegunda: Nie, wybacz. Możesz odejść. Guiserblint: Mogę odejść. (Odchodzi.) Księżniczka Baldegunda: Nigdy niczego nie mogę zrobić sama. Fretka: Zato ja muszę wszystko robić sama. Obie: Hh! Mam pomysł! Fretka: Chodźmy do pralni i napakujmy do pralek sera! Księżniczka Baldegunda: Co?! Nie! Miejscami się zamieńmy. Myślałam, że nadajemy na falach tych samych. Hm, chodźmy Fretko z Flynnów. Fretka: O, zamieńmy się. Dobra myśl. (Chwilę później obie wychodzą z przebieralni w strojach sobowtórów.) Księżniczka Baldegunda: Wow! Nigdy wcześniej aż takich tanich nie nosiłam rzeczy. Fretka: Jakbym miała na sobie maślaną chmurkę. Czy księżniczki nie muszą mieć dobrych manier i w ogóle? Księżniczka Baldegunda: Nie! Musisz tylko mieć to. (Wkłada koronę na głowę Fretki.) He! Idą! Pamiętaj "klap, klap". (Wybiega.) Fretka: Na razie. Guiserblint: Czy miło spędziłaś chwilę w centrum handlowym wasza wysokość? Fretka: Tak...ja... tak. (Klaska.) Poproszę szklaneczkę wody i no krakersa. (Dostaje te rzeczy.) Dobra... Chcę zdjęcie rentgenowskie kangura z trzema nogami. Nie, nie! To kangur ma mieć trzy nogi. O! Brawo. (W ogródku Fineasza i Ferba) Fineasz: Moglibyśmy zrobić zaproszenia, ale dzięki naszej wielkiej szafie grającej goście sami się zjawią. Księżniczka Baldegunda: Fineasz i Ferb! Cóż za miły widok, moi mili bracia! Młodsi oczywiście, ja jestem Fretka, starsza siostra wasza, prawda? Fineasz: Tak...! Księżniczka Baldegunda: Tak, czyli dobrze! Będziemy się razem bawić dzisiaj? Fineasz: Echm, pewnie! Chcemy zbudować w ogródku wielką szafę grającą. Księżniczka Baldegunda: Och, cudnie! Najbardziej lubię w wielkie się bawić budowle! (Chłopców odwiedzają Izabela, Baljeet i Buford) Izabela: Cześć Fineasz, co dziś robicie? Księżniczka Baldegunda: Dzisiaj bawić my w ogródku będziemy się w budowniczych ekipę i wielką szafę grającą zbudujemy! Cóż za sposób wspaniały na czasu radosny spędzanie, prawda? (Chwila ciszy) Buford: Ja się zawijam. (Odchodzi.) Dundersztyc leci sterowcem znów! (Pepe wpada do sterowca na plecaku odrzutowym.) Dundersztyc: Ha! Pepe Pan Dziobak! Cóż za ironia, że wyglądasz jak te paluszki z automatów z łapą szczęścia. A mówiąc ironia... (Zamyka Pepe w automacie z łapą.) ...mam na myśli pełną antyronię. A co się tyczy automatów, he.. zebrałem wszystkie łapy szczęścia z Okręgu wszystkich Trzech Stanów, żeby zbudować Jedną-Wielką-Super-Łapę-Inator! Zacząłem się nimi pasjonować, gdy byłem jeszcze chłopcem. Mieszkałem w Gimmelschtump. Pewnego dnia szedłem Ulicą Łap Szczęścia i nagle coś przykuło moją uwagę. W automacie, w którym zwykle były tylko kamienie, leżał prawdziwy pluszowy miś. Na szczęście miałem przy sobie moje roczne kieszonkowe - trzycentową monetę. Wrzuciłem ją do środka i ostrożnie kierowałem łapą, która stawiała zdradziecki opór. Nie miałem największych szans, ale nagle stał się cud. Łapa złapała pluszaka! Ach, był mój! Potem p rycersku przekazałem nagrodę mojej ukochanej mamie, która natychmiast się odwróciła i oddała go mojemu bratu Rogerowi. Byłem zdruzgotany. Gdy Roger napisał na nim grubym czerwonym flamastrem swoje imię. Potem napisał je również na mamie, czym przywłaszczył sobie ich oboje i skutecznie ograniczył zainteresowanie rodziców moją osobą. Dziś więc dzięki mojej wielkiej łapie zemszczę się wreszcie na moim bracie i zabiorę mu tę jego nową operę! Hahahaha! No, he, he, he... No a co tam u ciebie? (W sali królewskiej) Guiserblint: Gdzie wysypać to wiaderko ze złotem? Fretka: Wysyp to gdzieś tam na końcu. Dobra możesz już odejść! (Zdejmuje buty i biega na bosaka po złocie.) Wow! Mam nieograniczoną władzę, a wykorzystuję ją do biegania boso po złotych monetach. Jestem genialna! Ahahaha! (W ogródku) Księżniczka Baldegunda: Dobrze, teraz młotkuję. (Klaszcze.) Młotek! Młotek! Baljeet: Przecież do ziemi nikt cię nie przybił. Księżniczka Baldegunda: Masz rację! Przybita nie jestem. Przecież sobie po młotek sama pójść, prawda? Gdzie ten młotek!? Nigdy tak dobrze nie bawiłam się! Fineasz: (do Ferba) Wow! Fretce wszystko sprawia dzisiaj niezwykłą frajdę. Ferb: I mówi z arystokratycznym drusselsteinańskim akcentem. Fineasz: Tak... Przyzwyczajajmy się. (W sterowcu Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Lecimy sobie dom opery! Uuu! Uuu! Śmiało Pepe, śpiewaj ze mną! Chwila co ty wyprawiasz!? (Pepe wyciąga rękę z łapy i przechyla sterowiec wajchą.) Aaaa! (Łapa się wywraca i Pepe z niej wypada.) Muszę ściągnąć sterów! Uuut! Uuut! Ten okrzyk jest dobry na wszystko! (Wyrównuje sterowiec. Pepe łapie za wajchę sterującą inatorem.) Ej, zaraz! Czekaj! Puszczaj to! Uuut! Uuut! A nie mówiłem! (W ogródku) Fineasz: Wielka szafa grająca gotowa! Teraz musimy jeszcze zapewnić muzykę. Księżniczka Baldegunda: Witaj blond chłopcze z gitarą! Jeremiasz: Witaj rudowłosa.., zabawna dziewczyno! Widzimy się później! (W sali królewskiej) Guiserblint: Wasza wysokość chce pobiegać po złocie boso? Fretka: Nie, znudziło mi się. (Guiserblint odchodzi.) Wow! totalna władza nudzi totalnie. (Dzwonie jej telefon, a ona odbiera.) Halo? Księżniczka Baldegunda: (Rozmawia przez telefon z Fretką.) Fretko, pytanie zadać ci chcę. Jak się wymawia imię blondyna z gitarą. Fretka: Co!? Którego blondyna?! Księżniczka Baldegenda: Tego z zespołem. Czy to Jer emiasz, czy Jer miasz? Fretka: Wymawia się "Wara mi od niego"! (Księżniczka się rozłącza.) Halo!? Halo!? Dobra mam dosyć. (Zdejmuje sukienkę, a pod nią ma swój normalny strój.) Koniec księżniczkowania na dziś! Chcę znów moje życie! (Ucieka.) Guiserblint: (Goni ją ze służbą.) Wasza wysokość! Za chwilę zaczyna się gala otwarcia opery! (Fretka wchodzi do ogródka.) Fretka: Wara od Jeremiasza! To wielka szafa grająca?! Mówiłaś już mamie!? Księżniczka Baldegunda: Miałam o tym mamie powiedzieć? Fretka: Czekaj! Nie ruszaj się! Wracam za chwilę. (Wybiega.) (Do ogródka wpada służba księżniczki.) Guiserblint: Wasza wysokość! Wasza wysokość! He! Ceremonia już się zaczyna! Musimy natychmiast iść! (Wyprowadza księżniczkę.) (W sterowcu Dundersztyca Dun i Pepe biją się o wajchę do inatora.) Dundersztyc: Zmieniasz mi moją trajektorię! (Ogromna łapa Dundersztyca łapie szafę grającą Fineasza i Ferba.) (Fretka wbiega do salonu, gdzie Linda czyta książkę.) Fretka: Mamo! Mamo! Wielka szafa grająca! Chodź szybko! (Fretka wybiega do ogródka i widzi znikającą szafę grającą. Linda po niej wychodzi.) Przegapiłaś. Szafa grająca, mój sobowtór, wszystko zniknęło. Linda: Super. (Przed operą) Guiserblint: By uczcić hucznie nasze więzi kulturowe, a także życiowe zasługi Rogera Dundersztyca, przywitajcie państwo razem ze mną księżniczkę Baldegundę z Drusselsteinu! Księżniczka Baldegunda: Tak jak Roger Dundersztyc w bardzo odmiennym kraju dorastałam... (Nad operą przelatuje sterowiec Dundersztyca.) Dundersztyc: Przestań, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! Muszę odstawić tę szafę grającą, żeby podnieść operę! (Opuszcza szafę grającą na operę.) Udało się! Może nie zupełnie zgodnie z planem, ale zakłóciłem tę ich całą galową ceremonię. Uuu! Uuu! Widzisz, ten okrzyk zawsze mi pomaga. Księżniczka Baldegunda: To szafa grająca! Nasza szafa grająca! Och to cudownie po prostu! Obywatele Danville! Miałam tu dziś długą i nudną przemowę wygłosić! Ale z tego nic! W zamian tego daję wam... (Wbiega na dach do szfy grającej.) 25 waszych centów! A teraz wszyscy tańczymy! Jesteśmy wszyscy szczęśliwi! Oto słodki blondyn z gitarą! Jeremiasz: Jedziemy! (piosenka Nicnierobienia dzień) Jeremiasz: Boska twarz, a twe usta Jak rosa poranna, co w promieniach słońca się lśni. Włosy twoje na wietrze... Mężczyzna: To szafa grająca! To ich dzieło! Chodźmy na imprezkę do nich! Jeremiasz: ...I wiem, że to mi tylko się śni! Dundersztyc: O! O nie! Wszyscy bawią się fantastycznie! Na-na-nawet Roger! Mój plan nie wypalił! A niech cię Pepe Panie Dziobaku! Jeremiasz: Wdech weź i zwolnich tempo, plany na dziś tylko... (muzyka w tle) (Do ogródka przychodzi Pepe.) Fineasz: O tu jesteś Pepe! Dobrze, że nie siedziałeś w szafie, bo też byś zniknął. (Pepe terkocze.) Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 2